


嘉闻 | 妹妹

by jdnxenel



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnxenel/pseuds/jdnxenel
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	嘉闻 | 妹妹

录安全须知的那天，翟潇闻答应了女装出演。

他给自己留下的最后底线是穿裤子。

然后服道化的工作人员们准备了一条粉粉嫩嫩的背带裤。

上身穿着的是一件正常宽松的白色卫衣，下面一条有点小修身的裤子一套，终于让翟潇闻有了一点安全感。

假发选了一顶常见也还算自然的棕色长卷发，刘海被修的平平整整，为了使整体更协调，还往头发上别了两个一字夹。

大家看着翟潇闻新奇的装扮都是抱着好奇的心思围着翟潇闻团团转，并开始打趣翟潇闻现在是不是有个妹妹叫翟晓雯了。

翟潇闻自己玩得还挺乐在其中，还跟刘也心情很好地一起自拍了两张。

其实按照常理，造型做好之后的第一步应该是去找自己的亲亲男朋友的，但奈何自己走到焉栩嘉面前的时候，对方的反应却是冷淡的不行。

翟潇闻有点吃瘪，但毕竟无论如何不能耽误工作，只好乖乖听老师们的安排去拍摄视频。

跟焉栩嘉的交流没有停过，也没什么所谓冷战不冷战的无聊局势，唯一两个人没有提起过的似乎就是翟潇闻女装出演的这件事情。

那天拍完安全须知，大家用过的衣服全部都堆在了一起。

翟潇闻记得自己换衣服的时候顺手把假发也放在不远处的空桌子上了，走之前再看一眼的时候却发现不见了。

……大概是被化妆组的老师收走了吧。

翟潇闻想着。

终于得知焉栩嘉还是心心念念着自己的女装的契机还是刚刚在演唱会后台的时候。

焉栩嘉支支吾吾地跟自己坦白了上次拍视频时问老师要走了假发的全过程。

“不得了了焉栩嘉。”

翟潇闻这么说着，但脸却红了。

演唱会前的匆匆而过实在是让两个人都没有尽兴。

反正从行动上来看确实如此。

这一天给大家带来的刺激和兴奋实在太多。

光是坐在回酒店的车上时，就已经开始了。

无论如何平息自己的心情，就连演唱会时带来的激动来不及完全消化。

两个人却还是要忍不住分出去那么一丝意识去幻想一下即将来临的桃花源。

演唱会的服装是不允许让大家带走的，但翟潇闻跟老师又是撒娇又是卖萌竟然真的把自己穿白衬衫表演时佩戴的耳链和颈链要了过来。

不管焉栩嘉喜不喜欢，自己还是挺喜欢那套造型的。

一回到酒店房间的两个人丢下包就直接靠在门板上亲了起来。

焉栩嘉大概是真的想要让翟潇闻兑现上台前的那句“晚上随便你亲”的安抚，对待对方的唇瓣可以说是一点也不怜香惜玉了。

翟潇闻在车上昏昏沉沉了一路，现在本就没什么力气，直接几下被亲得腿都软了。

翟潇闻一边呜呜咽咽地不知道说着些什么东西，一边用力推了焉栩嘉好几下才把对方推开。

“能死你了……”翟潇闻喘着气，微低着头直接看向焉栩嘉，跟对着他翻了个白眼一样，“跳舞唱歌完一点也不累是吧？”

“本来是累的。”焉栩嘉捏着翟潇闻的下巴让他抬起头，又对着那被自己咬的已经开始有点红肿意思的嘴唇亲了一下，“看看你那些照片我又精神了。”

“……乱七八糟的看些啥呢。”翟潇闻眯着眼睛，微微撅起嘴表示自己的不满，“欲求不满焉栩嘉。”

“我好歹也是一名有基本需求的正常男生吧？”焉栩嘉直勾勾地看着翟潇闻，也学着翟潇闻的样子撅起嘴，“你就不是了吗？”

“……嘉嘉，”翟潇闻语重心长地说着，顺便推开了焉栩嘉对自己的“禁锢”，“我已经二十多了，玩不起了。”

说罢，整个人往床上一趴，蹬掉鞋，没再有下一个动作。

焉栩嘉：“……”

“不准睡。”焉栩嘉也走了过去，一条腿跪在床上，另一条腿还靠在床边，伸手去把翟潇闻拉起来，“洗澡。”

翟潇闻被生拉硬拽地从床上起来，嘴里各种哼唧着“焉栩嘉你好狠的心”、“我真的好累啊你放过我吧”之类的话，然后被焉栩嘉架进了卫生间。

坐在马桶上的翟潇闻生无可恋，但被这么一折腾本就是临时带起来的困意也散的差不多了。

翟潇闻看着焉栩嘉拿着自己的睡衣和短裤走了进来，似乎是真的只是要让自己洗澡的时候，突然觉得反而不太对了。

“说好的白衬衫呢？”

“你不是要睡觉吗？”

“刚刚是因为车上太困了，现在清醒了。”翟潇闻抓过焉栩嘉手里的睡衣往门外一扔，“你不是带了件吗，快拿过来。”

“不吃这个馒头下次就没这个面儿了。”

睡衣和短裤被扔出了并不优美的弧线，焉栩嘉歪头看着估计现在脑子也不太清醒的翟潇闻：“你到底累不累，真的累就给我好好洗个热水澡睡觉。”

翟潇闻用力摇了好几下头，站起身推开焉栩嘉自己走出卫生间：“你不肯就我去拿好了。”

翟潇闻蹲在地上翻找的时候在行李箱里翻到了那顶假发和自己之前提到的白衬衫。

翟潇闻保持着姿势转过头，看到了靠着门框盯着自己的焉栩嘉。

翟潇闻：“……”

焉栩嘉：“……”

翟潇闻露出一个微笑，把两件东西一起拿了起来。

他走到焉栩嘉面前，站定。

因为焉栩嘉挡住了自己进卫生间的路。

“让开。”

翟潇闻压细了自己的声音，

“我来给你表演一个魔术。”

“大变翟晓雯。”

翟潇闻刚刚在趴到床上的时候就已经把鞋子踹掉了，房间里有地毯，穿着袜子踩在上面并不会着凉。

焉栩嘉给他让了路，但翟潇闻还是象征性地去踹了焉栩嘉两脚。

翟潇闻进了卫生间，焉栩嘉便又退了两步靠在卫生间旁边的墙上等着翟潇闻出来。

“别回头看。”

翟潇闻没有关上门，但现在焉栩嘉是背靠着卫生间的站姿，他只能眼睁睁地看着两只袜子被甩了出来，精准无误地落在刚刚那叠干净的睡衣旁边。

焉栩嘉走上前去把干净的衣服捡起来，现在任由翟潇闻自己闹，晚点他还是要穿这些衣服的。

往旁边的桌子上一放，焉栩嘉用余光又看到了一条飞出来的裤子。

焉栩嘉：“……”

裤子之后是原本套在翟潇闻身上的外套、内搭、甚至短裤。

大件的衣服落在地上还能发出点声音，小件的就直接无声无息地落在了衣服堆上。

焉栩嘉觉得有点热，也把身上的外套脱了下来。

焉栩嘉的内搭穿的本来就是件休闲类的高领白卫衣，只不过没有舞台上的那件蕾丝款玩得这么大罢了。

焉栩嘉继续靠在墙上等着翟潇闻的发号施令，他听着窸窸窣窣应该是套衣服戴假发的声音，以及翟潇闻轻轻的哼歌声。

接着他听到了一声按键声，翟潇闻把浴霸打开了。

“脱好了进来哦~”

焉栩嘉哪有耐心管这么多。

忍到翟潇闻换好衣服已经是极限了。

焉栩嘉转身走进卫生间。

……

怎么说呢？

卫生间的灯光很白。

翟潇闻的肤色也很白。

那么白＋白

就是几近白的发光了。

翟潇闻在后台的时候就卸了妆，现在一张小脸干干净净的被浅棕色的假发挡了大半更衬得那被自己亲过的嘴唇又艳了一些。

翟潇闻套着的还是焉栩嘉的衣服。

两个人没什么身高差，所以在翟潇闻身上也不可能营造出什么大家津津乐道的“男友衬衫”感了。

但翟潇闻的身板比焉栩嘉瘦，所以说，翟潇闻还是穿出了一种与焉栩嘉完全不同的更明显的空荡感。

还有翟潇闻刻意营造出来的一点微弱的少女感，以及那不知道怎么憋出来的湿漉漉的眼神——

焉栩嘉咽了口口水，他突然不敢往前走了。

翟潇闻心理也紧张，这次的性质跟拍视频的时候完全不一样。

拍视频他的主要目的是为了突出活泼可爱，现在他应该是使出浑身解数去勾引面前的男朋友。

……超纲了啊，翟潇闻在心里无声哭泣。

刚刚在焉栩嘉看不到的时候干的所有事情似乎已经是自己的极限了。

翟潇闻看焉栩嘉不往前走了，两只露出来的白皙的手本来还是在有点局促地抓着衣摆的，发现焉栩嘉都不动了，干脆心一横。

本来在身体两边的手移到身后，这个动作把本来不怎么显的腰身也隔着衬衫带了出来。

本来微低着用来逃避眼神的头也抬了起来，翟潇闻轻轻左右晃了晃，避免长头发碍着自己的视线。

翟潇闻先是因为紧张，很出戏地清了清嗓子，自认为本来酝酿的挺好的暧昧气氛被刚刚一下毁了一半。

他干脆一不做二不休，就用自己本来的声音开了口：

“焉栩嘉……”

“哥哥？”

“愣在那里干什么呢？”

翟潇闻露出一个尽可能不尴尬的笑容。

焉栩嘉不知道自己是怎么走到翟潇闻面前的。

所以其实自己刚刚也是挺累的吧，感觉都有点微微恍惚了。

他只知道当自己反应过来的时候，翟潇闻已经扯住自己的领子亲了上来。

两个人已经接过太多次吻了，早就非常熟悉对方那些简单的不能再简单的路数了。

翟潇闻发现了焉栩嘉的不专心，咬了一下焉栩嘉的唇瓣：

“想什么呢？”

焉栩嘉回过神，一手揽过翟潇闻的腰，一手扣住翟潇闻的后脑勺，用动作给了翟潇闻回答。

接吻声化在了浴霸的抽气声中，理智也似乎随着温度的上升在一点点燃烧殆尽。

焉栩嘉最近几个月好像长高了一点点。

或许有吧，翟潇闻现在也说不清楚。

毕竟自己是光着脚的，而焉栩嘉这个家伙还穿着鞋呢。

被放在前面的头发磨得两个人的脖子有点痒，翟潇闻腾出一只手把头发往后一撩。

手背打到了自己刚刚匆匆忙忙挂上的耳链。

发出了很细微的撞击声。

焉栩嘉这才注意到翟潇闻干的好事。

他放过翟潇闻的嘴唇，原本扶着头发的手摸到了翟潇闻的耳垂上，微凉的温度与早就又红又烫的耳垂形成了鲜明的对比。

翟潇闻没忍住抖了一下。

“你把这个要来了？”焉栩嘉的声音哑哑的。

“嗯哼。”翟潇闻应了一声，抬起手扯了一把自己的领口，“这还有呢。”

带着点嘚瑟俏皮的口吻。

泛着稀碎的银色亮光的项链乖乖地躺在翟潇闻的脖颈上和锁骨上，随着主人呼吸的节奏微微起伏着。

“要命了……”焉栩嘉喃喃了一句。

翟潇闻没听清：“什么？”

翟潇闻感觉到自己的衣服从下往上地被掀开，一只四处作乱的手在脊背和蝴蝶骨上点火，慢慢地滑到了早就暴露在空气中的臀瓣上。

没有什么特别清脆的拍大声，只有手心停留在上面极其暧昧地揉捏着。

翟潇闻的嘴里溢出了几声控制不住的呻吟。

“唔……”

焉栩嘉的吻落在翟潇闻的侧颈上，听到翟潇闻的声音，对着他的耳朵说了一句：

“想叫就叫出来吧，这里已经不是待机室了。”

之前碍于表演的原因，两个人实在是有点过分收敛了。

焉栩嘉低着头的动作让翟潇闻不得不抬起头配合，翟潇闻的两只手按在焉栩嘉的背上，焉栩嘉念着翟潇闻那些衣领的高度，挑着看不到的地方去种了几颗草莓。

红印留了下来，在这上面还挂着一根亮晶晶的项链。

翟潇闻不自觉地挺着上身，想靠焉栩嘉靠得再近一些。

一只手落了下来，熟练地解着焉栩嘉的扣子。

之前的一切似乎都做的太过匆忙，现在能慢慢放松下来只会让情欲越来越重。

翟潇闻解开了扣子，另一只手也落下来抓住焉栩嘉的裤边，打算直接把裤子拉下来。

焉栩嘉将自己的手挪到翟潇闻的腰上，微微拉开两个人的距离，让翟潇闻弄得更加方便一些。

裤子被直接拉到了脚踝，翟潇闻抬起头看着焉栩嘉：“你干脆把鞋子也脱了吧。”

焉栩嘉闻言放过了翟潇闻，自己弯下腰去脱下刚刚来得及处理的衣物。

翟潇闻则直接几步走到了边上的洗手台面前，拿起一个刚刚从自己裤子口袋里翻出来的润滑液，往自己手上挤了些。

又不可能带着这种东西上台表演，翟潇闻早早地就在上台前把它转移到自己的私服口袋里去了。

手指上全是湿湿滑滑的液体，翟潇闻一手搭着洗手台，另一只手直接探向了自己身后。

自己扩张的动作实在是有些羞耻，尤其是在翟潇闻发现现在自己正对着镜子的时候。

虽然镜子上现在因为浴霸的原因起了一层雾气，但翟潇闻还是选择了低头不看自己脸上的表情。

翟潇闻为了图方便，在顺利容下两指之后直接找着自己的敏感点去摁压戳刺着。

焉栩嘉转过身的时候看到的就是这么一副光景。

他觉得今晚的翟潇闻所做的每一步都是自己以前想都不敢想的。

长发因为低头的动作全部披散下来，后颈反而就这么不加掩饰的露了出来。

翟潇闻低着头给自己扩张的手突然被焉栩嘉握住，吓了他一大跳。

焉栩嘉的手带动着翟潇闻的手扩张着，另一只手从后往前抱住翟潇闻的腰，嘴唇落在翟潇闻干净的后颈上，轻轻啃咬着。

翟潇闻觉得扩张的差不多了，开始小声催促着焉栩嘉：“快点，快点进来。”

进入的那一瞬间两个人都发出了满足的叹息。

焉栩嘉双手扣着翟潇闻的腰，翟潇闻的双手搭在洗手台的边缘上。

两个人随着身下动作的进出而前后晃动着，焉栩嘉的腹部和腿根撞在翟潇闻的身上，不可避免地发出清晰的拍打声。

翟潇闻始终低着头，长发几乎把他整张脸都遮住了。

焉栩嘉空出一只手，向前伸了伸，擦净了镜子上的一块雾气。

翟潇闻没有注意到焉栩嘉的这个动作，只是在焉栩嘉那只擦过水汽的手帮翟潇闻撩起头发擦过脖子时，翟潇闻才突然反应过来。

他想转过头问焉栩嘉你是不是去擦镜子了，却在抬头的那一瞬间自己找到了答案。

翟潇闻没戴眼镜，即便是被焉栩嘉擦过的镜子也不意味着自己就看得清了。

但这不妨碍翟潇闻看到一个完全被情欲影响的……男生？

姑且说是女生好像也没问题了。

翟潇闻觉得自己的耳链因为身体的动作要跟头发拌在一起了，他只好勉强抬起一只手，快速地把那半边的头发撩到耳后。

这下翟潇闻可算是彻底看清自己的脸和耳朵究竟有多红了。

翟潇闻被顶得合不起嘴，支离破碎的呻吟声时轻时重，翟潇闻眯着眼睛看着镜子里的自己，原本只是在眼眶里打转的泪水现在直接落了下来。

“……呜……哈……”

焉栩嘉听到翟潇闻有点异常的声音，放慢节奏，轻声问着：“怎么了？”

“唔……好奇怪，太，太奇怪了……”翟潇闻的声音断断续续的，“感觉，已经……已经不是我了。”

焉栩嘉也抬起头正视着镜子里的那个翟潇闻。

“……”

他大概明白了翟潇闻的意思。

翟潇闻还在带着哭腔嘟嘟囔囔地说着：“哈啊……你是不是，是不是也觉得，觉得……”

“都是你，翟潇闻。”

“……”

“怎么样都是你，没什么好怕的。”

焉栩嘉的声音温柔的不可思议，一只手先是将散落下来的头发全部撩到背后，又是轻轻按住翟潇闻的肩膀安抚似地揉捏着。

“短头发也好，长头发也罢；”

“黑头发也好，棕头发也罢；”

“横竖你都是翟潇闻啊，是我认识、我喜欢、我深爱着的那个人。”

翟潇闻紧绷着的身体慢慢放松，哽咽声也渐渐弱了下来。

“晚上那会儿整个人还好好的，现在这个时候开始患得患失了？”

“是不信任我呢……”

焉栩嘉的手停在两瓣白花花的上方，

“还是不信任你自己呢？”

手掌落下，发出了清脆的拍打声，

“你都说了，自己是要奔三的人了。”

焉栩嘉的声音里带着笑意，

“现在好好享受一下好不好，机会难得。”

“等会儿躺在床上，你想让我说什么做什么来哄你都行。”

“直到你放心我只喜欢你好不好？”

翟潇闻现在两个胳膊撑在洗手台上，被打了这么一下之后也不管看不看得到自己什么样了，直接把额头靠在前臂上，不肯抬起来。

丢了个什么人啊……还要焉栩嘉这么哄自己。

翟潇闻抿住唇，一声也不吭。

焉栩嘉看出来翟潇闻害羞了，也不再去开口逗他，只是身下的动作又放慢了几分。

原本动作虽慢，但还是每一下都擦过了那一点。

现在焉栩嘉干脆直接抽出一半，只在浅浅的地方没什么力气一般地随便弄着。

尝过那种又痛又爽的感觉的翟潇闻哪里能满足于现在焉栩嘉这种有气无力地应付，忍不住收了收一直不断张合的穴道。

“……”

“……焉栩嘉。”

“嗯。”

“你是不是不行了？”翟潇闻嘴硬。

焉栩嘉听完这话直接一下全部进入，得到了翟潇闻陡然拔高的一声喘息。

“没心情想那些有的没的了？”焉栩嘉恢复了正常的速度，“翟潇闻，我有时候就是想不通你到底在嘴硬些什么。”

“哈啊……”翟潇闻被操弄的仰起头，呻吟声不再压抑，他用力眨了一下眼，让生理泪水顺着脸颊流下来，“刚刚你还说我，现在你就开始了？”

焉栩嘉咳了一声闭了嘴，专心地伺候起翟潇闻。

翟潇闻被顶得爽的不行，焉栩嘉也沉浸在情欲里，越陷越深。

翟潇闻想伸手去摸被自己冷落了一晚的家伙，手却被焉栩嘉抢先一步抓住了。

“今晚只用后面，相信我。”

“……”

翟潇闻把手重新撑在洗手台上。

……

冰凉的洗手台都被自己捂热了。

翟潇闻没想到自己晚上第一次就能直接被操射出来。

焉栩嘉更是直接射在了翟潇闻的体内。

翟潇闻撑起身子，整个人往后一靠，头枕在焉栩嘉的肩膀上。

焉栩嘉侧过头，跟翟潇闻来了一个不含情欲的吻。

吻了片刻，翟潇闻重新站起身，直接拉开了浴室的玻璃门走了进去。

焉栩嘉还处在半硬状态的家伙直接从股间滑了出来。

焉栩嘉没急着跟上去，只是一只手撑着洗手台等候着翟潇闻的下一个动作。

翟潇闻突然甩了甩头，转过身面对着焉栩嘉。

他先是把耳链和颈链取下，放在洗手台的最边上。

然后两只手卡在耳廓上面的发网处，在将将要把假发取下来的时刻开了口。

“焉栩嘉哥哥，”

翟潇闻的声音又恢复了那种俏皮，只是带着还散不去的情欲，

“我再给你变个魔术。”

焉栩嘉笑了起来。

翟潇闻一把脱下假发，发网一起掉了下来。

原本的黑发现在乱糟糟的，像个鸡窝。

翟潇闻胡乱揉了两把，没起到什么作用。

但他却也笑了起来，看着跟自己一样笑得傻兮兮的焉栩嘉。

“翟潇闻回来了。”

“还继续吗？”

翟潇闻朝焉栩嘉勾了勾手指，简直是不能再明示的明示。

焉栩嘉迈开了脚步，翟潇闻打开了浴室的花洒。

水一下子打湿了本就已经沾上汗液的白衬衫。

白色的衣服变得透明，映出了里面的肉色。

……还有隐隐约约的粉色。

头发被水打得塌了下来，遮住了翟潇闻的眼睛。

但那双已经明显肿起来的嘴唇却还向上勾起。

“随时恭候。”

翟潇闻听到焉栩嘉这么说着。


End file.
